joanna_wyldefandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Williams
Sophie Williams is one of the main characters of Reaper's Legacy. She is 16 during the book's Prologue and 24 until the Epilogue, where she is 29. High school friends Lyssa and Kimber, are mentioned in the Prologue and Kimber makes a reappearance later in Reaper's Legacy, playing a significant role. Sophie's issues with the Reapers specifically and MCs in general is one reason why she avoids Ruger and works to prevent a relationship between them. She both fears MCs and considers them to be low criminals and thugs. Her lack of understanding mirrors Marie's in Reaper's Property. Events only conspire to add to her fear and loathing. Sophie loses her virginity and gets pregnant by Ruger's (Jesse Grey) younger stepbrother Zachary Barrett, her longtime crush. Later, she goes into early labor and Ruger is dispatched by his mother to go help Sophie. He delivers the baby (Noah) and for the next seven years he is a devoted and supportive uncle to him, despite having a tense relationship with Sophie. She attends alternative high school and lives with Karen after Noah was born after her parents had kicked her out. Sophie and Noah have a terrible relationship with Zach as he becomes increasingly abusive both verbally and physically. Sophie takes a chance and manages to get physical evidence (her injuries) to get Zach sent to jail. The results of that play out later in the book. The abuse results in nightmares for Sophie, including waking up screaming. Being a single mother is not easy and Sophie has very little in the way of a support network to help her. As a result, she ends up in increasingly poor neighborhoods and in increasingly difficult situations. She has no support from Zach after he goes to jail or after he gets out of jail. She is a devoted mother who loves and takes care of Noah very well. She doesn't party a lot and has limited relationship experience. She always makes sure to spend time with him and to make sure he feels safe and loved. They have a close relationship and Noah definitely loves her and responds well to her, though, of course, he is a typical child who gets into trouble at times too. Events in the book definitely show the difference for Sophie between having a support network and not having one. After Ruger moves Sophie and Noah into his home in Post Falls, Sophie and he play a tug of war over whether they are together or not. Sophie confesses to wanting him and he takes that as an invitation. Before Ruger, Sophie had 3 lovers. Sophie doesn't approve of the MC, despite Ruger's attempts for her to see otherwise. Additionally, her lack of knowledge about Ruger's world makes things difficult. But the biggest issue is Ruger's refusal to make things exclusive. This leads to incidents which only serve to anger Sophie further. Despite Ruger's help, including getting child support, Sophie's concerns remain. Finding a friend in Elle and her continued friendship with Kimber (Sophie was in Kimber's wedding.) help Sophie find her strength. When Sophie and Em are kidnapped by Liam/Hunter of the Devil's Jacks as retaliation for Toke's hit, all Sophie's fears about the MC world are crystalized. It is this same incident that makes Ruger realize he loves Sophie. It's a highly traumatic experience and she becomes more determined not to have anything to do with the Reapers or Ruger. Sophie is mostly with Skid while kidnapped and Skid is far more willing to hurt her than Hunter is. Later, when Em and Sophie try to escape, she returns to help Em after hearing the gunshot. This allows her and Em to gang up on Skid and ultimately get free and nearly kill Skid. But the kidnapping on what should have been a fun girls' night out to help Em meet Liam shows Sophie how dangerous and potentially lethal the Reapers' world is. Sophie's struggles to understand the Reapers' world and her consistent refusal to accept a relationship that is less than she wants show her strength, but also her struggles to deal with the changes in her world and her worldview. After attending Marie's bachelorette party, Sophie returns home to find Zach waiting for her. When he physically abuses her and then threatens Noah, Sophie finds the strength to put an end to his terrorizing her by killing him. This act changes Sophie on a fundamental level and while she needs Ruger's and the Reapers' help, she also learns her own emotional strength. As a result, she is better able to assert her independence with Ruger and make it stick. She also understands the Reapers family better. Sophie doesn't like heights or Disney. 'Vital Statistics' Full Name: Sophie Williams Other Names: Soph, Mama, Sophie Gray Age/Birthday: '''24 (16, with Zach, 17 when Noah is born (RL), 29 for Epilogue) '''Description: long, reddish-brown hair, green eyes, very feminine Identifying Marks: ''' '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Waitress Receptionist at dentist office (Dr. Blake ) Places Lived Coeur d'Alene, ID Olympia, WA Seattle, WA Post Falls, ID 'Vehicle/s' red and black Harley softail MC Information Club Name: Reapers MC Role at Club: '''Property of Ruger '''Born into MC?: '''No '''Story behind road name: Books Reaper's Legacy Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Reaper's Fall Reaper's Fire Notable Quotes Category:Character